Carry on, Newspaper club!
by Gwenchan93
Summary: Un ragazzo tedesco partecipante a uno stage a New York. Un italiano con la passione per il disegno, costretto a partecipare a un'attività extra scolastica. Un giapponese patito di fotografia. E un solo club di giornalismo.
1. Chapter 1

"E quindi ho deciso che trascorrerete due mesi in un college negli Stati Uniti."

Con queste parole concluse il suo lungo discorso, che aveva occupato la maggior parte della cena, un signore la cui lunga coda bionda lasciava intuire un passato di simpatie hippy. Certo, non era il look che ci si sarebbe aspettati da un impiegato di banca, ma finché portava denaro all'azienda, i suoi superiori chiudevano un occhio. Del resto crescere da solo due figli, rimasti orfani quando erano molto piccoli, non gli lasciava molto tempo per la cura della propria persona, per non parlare di quella della casa, che, se non fosse stato per il minore, avrebbe avuto l'aspetto di un porcile.

"Cosa? Stai scherzando vero?" esclamò il maggior, un giovanotto con urgente bisogno di una lezione di buone maniere, dato che aveva sbattuto sulla tovaglia il proprio bicchiere, facendo schizzare birra tutt'attorno. "Bruder, diglielo anche tu!" aggiunse, rivolgendosi al fratello.

"Secondo me non è un'idea malvagia."

"Mi tradisci così? Io? Il tuo magnifico fratellone?"

Il più giovane, che rispondeva al nome di Ludwig, sospirò; Gilbert, sin da bambino, era sempre stato estremamente egocentrico ai limiti dell'infantilismo nonchè molto attaccato al proprio paese natale. Il fatto poi che fosse più basso di lui, spesso spingeva gli estranei a invertire le loro età.

"Credo che papà voglia solo che impariamo un po' di inglese. Dopotutto è la lingua dell'economia." riflettè ad alta voce. Economia era la facoltà che entrambi stavano frequentando. Gilbert sbuffò poco convinto.

"Ma quale inglese! Di questo passo il nostro tedesco riceverà il testimone. E ho già un casino di amici americani sul blog!"

"Un solo canadese di cui non ricordi manco il nome?". Ludwig lo fissò scettico.

"Certo che so come si chiama ! Mat-Matthew, ecco! E vale più di mille persone!"

Le loro discussioni potevano durare per ore; fu il signor Bellshmidt a spegnere quella sul nascere. "Ho già pagato! Partirete dopodomani!" tagliò corto, severo. Entrambi sapevano quanto fossero importanti i soldi per lui.

"Ma non posso andare a scuola a giugno! Avevo progettato una vacanza al mare con Elizavetha!". Gilbert non demordeva.

"Elizavetha? La ragazza dello scambio culturale che ti detesta?" chiese, stupito Ludwig.

"Non è vero! Siamo molto amici! È il suo fidanzato, quel Roderich ad avere una cattiva influenza su di lei!"

Gilbert si alzò dal suo posto di scatto, senza nemmeno salutare né tantomeno dar segno di voler aiutare il fratello a riordinare la cucina, e se ne andò a far sbollire la propria rabbia in camera, badando bene di sbattere la porta con quanto più rumore possibile!

Una settimana dopo, Gilbert si era già ambientato a meraviglia e Ludwig iniziava a comprendere perché il college fosse stato soprannominato "World Academy". Ragazzi da tutto il mondo percorrevano i corridoi dell'istituto, in una babele di lingue; paradossalmente aveva incontrato un solo americano. Dopotutto New York era un crogiolo di popoli e culture.

"Ancora nessun iscritto?" lo prese in giro Gilbert, entrando in quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la sede del club di giornalismo, se ne fosse esistito uno. Persino per un gran lavoratore qual era Ludwig risultava impossibile gestire tutto da solo il giornale della scuola.

"Davvero non capisco perché non lasci perdere!" continuò il fratello, dondolandosi sulla sedia. Ludwig non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi della velocità con cui si era scordato delle tanto agognate vacanze al mare e aveva iniziato a stringere amicizie a destra e a manca. Sempre con tipi dall'aspetto poco raccomandabile, per essere precisi.

"Si tratta solo di due mesi! Comunque mi aspetta una partita a tennis con Antonio. Batterò quello spagnolo a occhi chiusi!" aggiunse prima di sottrarsi con un movimento fluido alla stretta di un Ludwig parecchio irritato e intenzionato a strozzarlo. Le mani del più giovane strinsero l'aria.

Fu quasi naturale, pertanto, accogliere la persona che bussò all'entrata del club con un aspro "Ancora tu!", tanto era sicuro si trattasse dell'ennesima trovata di Gilbert per infastirlo. Udì uno strillo spaventato e acuto, troppo acuto, accompagnato da un fruscio. No, non era Gilbert. Ludwig ebbe il tempo di immaginarsi lo sconosciuto impegnato a raccogliere una risma di fogli, prima che il proprietario della voce ficcasse una testolina rossiccia all'interno della stanza, guardandosi attorno con aria incuriosita. Gli diede subito l'impressione di un cagnolino festoso.

"Scu-scusa! Credevo fosse il club di giornalismo." pigolò.

"Lo è."

"Meno male. Tu devi essere il ragazzo dello stage. Ho visto tuo fratello, ti somiglia!"

Dei vari commenti assurdi che aveva sentito nei suoi vent'anni di vita, ed erano stati tanti, quello li batteva tutti. Lui e suo fratello che si assomigliavano? Lui aveva capelli biondi e occhi azzurri e Gilbert, be' Gilbert era albino. Nonché più basso e molto meno muscoloso.

"Sai devo assolutamente partecipare a un'attività extra curricolare, per i crediti. Altrimenti rischio di essere bocciato in lingua inglese. È talmente complicata! A volte mi viene voglia di tornare a casa, ma sono obbligato a stare qui per un anno. Non che mi lamenti, c'è un clima veramente piacevole e vivace!" spiegò a raffica. Stringeva al petto un raccoglitore e saltellava da un piede all'altro, facendo ballonzolare il curioso ciuffo al lato della testa.

"E perché hai scelto proprio questo club?"

"Sembrava divertente. "

Divertente! Come motivazione rasentava il ridicolo, tuttavia Ludwig era ben conscio che quello strano ragazzo poteva essere l'unico membro del club. Si limitò a passare una mano tra i capelli biondi lucidi di lacca.

"E poi so disegnare bene. Posso fare le vignette! Che giornale sarebbe senza vignette!" continuò. Probabilmente sarebbe andato avanti a parlare per ore se Ludwig non l'avesse accettato. O se non l'avesse cacciato a pedate nel didietro. Optò per la prima ipotesi.

"Va bene, va bene, rallenta! Sei assunto. Il tuo nome?"

"Feliciano Vargas, _signore_" si presentò. Al tedesco non sfuggì il tono ironico con cui pronunciò quel "signore".

"Sei italiano, vero? Si sente dall'accento"

"Sissignore!"

asserì l'altro, mettendosi sull'attenti e mimando il saluto militare, con un sorriso che andava da orecchio a orecchio. Questo, insomma, fu il loro primo, surreale, incontro.

"Lud! Ho trovato un fotografo!"

L'urlo entusiasta di Feliciano gli perforò le orecchie. Però era stato veloce, nemmeno due giorni di ricerche. Probabilmente aveva tappezzato di manifesti ogni parete disponibile. Peccato che a fianco all'italiano non ci fosse nessuno .

"È un fotografo invisibile?" chiese, scettico. L'italiano scosse la testa.

"È solo molto timido. Kiku, su vieni!" chiamò. Non ottenendo risposta, fatta eccezione per un borbottio indistinto, pensò bene di trascinare a viva forza il fotografo restio. Si rivelò essere un ragazzo asiatico, di età indefinita. Uno di quelli che tendevano a dimostrare meno anni di quelli che realmente avevano.

"Lasciami, Vargas!"

"Su, non fare storie!". Feliciano lo spinse in avanti, ridendo. "Ho visto le tue foto! Sono fantastiche!"

Il nuovo arrivato abbassò gl occhi, in evidente imbarazzo. "Mi chiamo Kiku Honda, piacere" si presentò con un rapido inchino. Ludwig sorrise, soddisfatto; dava l'impressione di un giovane ligio al dovere. Del resto il giornale sarebbe stato di gran lunga più appetibile con qualche foto ben fatta.

"Ludwig Bellshmidt, benvenuto!" lo accolse. Non gli strinse la mano per paura di stritolare la sua, che pareva tanto minuta e fragile.

"Non sarebbe carino se dessimo un nome al club?" si intromise Feliciano e, prima che Ludwig potesse ribattere, si era già lanciato in una sfilza di ipotesi. Spostava lo sguardo da Ludwig a Kiku a se stesso. Un tedesco, un giapponese e un italiano.

"Come l'Asse! Sapete, l'Asse Tokyo-Roma-Berlino" esclamò.

E così il club venne battezzato.

Note: progetto nuovo di zecca (random di capodanno) che sarà di due o tre capitoli, dioende dall'ispirazione. Uno incentrato su come si è formato il club di giornalismo e uno di sicuro sarà ambientato a dieci anni di distanza.

Spero che apprezziate.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando erano bambini, Gilbert lo rimproverava spesso di essere troppo serio e di non sapersi divertire. Bastava vedere la faccia che esibiva le volte in cui tornava a casa con un voto inferiore al tre. E per il suo sedicesimo compleanno, tanto per scherzare, gli aveva regalato fischietto e frusta. In seguito se ne era pentito amaramente, seppellendo la testa sotto il cuscino per non udire Ludwig fischiargli nelle orecchie nel tentativo di buttarlo giù dal letto all'alba.

Probabilmente anche Kiku e Feliciano dovevano considerare il loro compagno una sorta di schiavista, che li inseguiva per tutta la scuola se osavano saltare le riunioni del club e impediva loro di andarsene fino allo scattare del coprifuoco.

"Luud, starai qui solo per qualche mese! Perché ti interessa tanto?" Aveva provato a farlo ragionare l'italiano, ma l'altro non aveva voluto sentire ragioni. Pertanto anche quella sera si erano trovati (o per meglio specificare qualcuno libaveva riagguantati dopo cena) per discutere sul giornalino, ancora lungi dall'essere terminato.

Feliciano gettò un'occhiata all'orologio appeso alla parete, con un sospiro. Certo, si divertiva e aveva trovato due nuovi amici, ma qualche volta Ludwig esagerava. Si stropicciò gli occhi e tornò a battere sui tasti, senza nemmeno essere certo di che cosa stesse scrivendo. Nel banco vicino, Kiku era immerso nella lettura di una rivista e Ludwig pareva l'unico a non avvertire la stanchezza; o forse era solo molto abile a fingere.

"Quella non è una partita a solitario, vero Vargas?'

Feliciano sobbalzò. Anche senza voltare la sedia poteva immaginarsi gli occhi adirati del tedesco dietro alle lenti che portava di tanto in tanto per non affaticare la vista. Che volete farci? La sua capacità di concentrazione non era un granchè. Lo dimostravano le numerose occasioni in cui si appisolava in classe. Del resto Ludwig lo aveva messo a scrivere un articolo noiosissimo sull'aumento dei prezzi alla caffetteria. E poi non stava giocando a solitario, ma a spider! "Eddai, sono stanco morto! Facciamo una pausa!" si lamentò, guardando il tedesco da sotto in su.

"Con le pause non si scrive un giornale!" replicò quello. Feliciano stava già per ribattere, con la voce strascicata e lamentosa che riservava ai momenti di sconforto come il suddetto; fu Kiku a sistemare la situazione. Riemerse dalla sua lettura, poggiò la rivista sulla tastiera del pc, vicino alla macchina fotografica" e propose: "E se ora discutessimo di quali articoli inserire nel prossimo numero. In fondo nessuno di noi, nemmeno tu Bellshmidt è abbastanza lucido da scrivere alcunché di decente."

Ludwig borbottò un assenso; Feliciano esultò, anche perché aveva battuto il nuovo record. "Allora, che novità ci sono?" domandò Ludwig.

"Niente come al solito, qua non succede mai nulla!" sbuffò l'italiano. "L'evento più eclatante é stato quando Arthur è entrato nella classe di scienze con una di quelle bamboline voodoo. Solo che quella aveva l'aspetto di Alfred!"

"Fatti, Feliciano. Voglio fatti!"

"Be', dopo quel giorno Alfred non si è presentato a lezione per una settimana!"

"Probabilmente Kirkland l'avrá spaventato di notte." considerò Kiku, corrugando la fronte ad esprimere tutta la sua disapprovazione.

"Però quell'inglese è strano. Secondo me celebra strani riti le notti di plenilunio!"

"Ok, Kiku intervisterà Arthur e Feliciano si occuperà di Alfred. Magari riusciamo pure a far luce su questa storia!"

In un attimo Ludwig aveva già distribuito i ruoli; a nulla valsero le proteste da entrambe le parti.

"Altro?" "Dovrei avere degli appunti qua da qualche parte". Feliciano si gettò alla ricerca di un certo foglio volante, in una bolgia di scartoffie varie, bicchierini di carta e pacchetti semi vuoti di patatine che ingombravano la scrivania. "Ecco! La squadra di hockey di Matthew ha vinto l'ultima partita di campionato!" li informò. Matthew... che fosse lo stesso di cui parlava Gilbert?

In quel momento una furia in giacca e jeans attraversò la stanza e afferrò l'italiano per il colletto della T-shirt.

"Bastardo, hai preso di nuovo la mia camicia di Armani?" sibilò. Ludwig si accorse che somigliava terribilmente a Feliciano. Doveva essere il fratello di cui gli aveva parlato a pranzo.

"Lovi, sto soffocando!"

"Dov'è?" "In fondo al secondo cassetto!"

Lovino lasciò la presa, gettò un'occhiataccia al fratello e tolse il disturbo.

"È un po'impulsivo" si giustificò l'italiano davanti alle espressioni attonite degli altri due. Kiku sbuffò. Gli occidentali erano talmente maneschi!

"E se volete uno scoop, Feliks é di nuovo venuto a scuola vestito da femmina. Quel tizio ha dei problemi!" disse Lovino, rientrando nella stanza. Feliciano spense l'interesse di Ludwig sul nascere.

"Feliks si veste sempre da femmina! "

"Dicevi della partita..."

"Sì, la squadra di hockey è favorita per il campionato a quanto ho sentito dire. Il capitano Williams sará felice di farsi intervistare. Di solito é timido, ma con la mazza in pugno si trasforma."

Sarebbe andato avanti a blaterare se Ludwig non gli avesse intimato di fermarsi.

"Comunque non capisco perché hai tanta fretta. Il prossimo numero uscirà solo tra tre settimane!" tornò a ricordargli per quella che doveva essere la trentesima volta quel pomeriggio. Era stato Kiku ad avvertirlo che Feliciano poteva rimandare all'infinito se la data di scadenza non era nell'arco di ventiquattro ore.

"La stessa cosa che hai detto il mese scorso per la relazione di geografia. E alla fine hai barato" gli ricordò l'asiatico. L'italiano strinse le labbra un un broncio. "Non ho barato! "

Ludwig si schiarì la gola per richiamare la loro attenzione. Odiava ammetterlo, ma si sentiva escluso. Del resto era normale per un nuovo arrivato come lui né era interessato a stringere rapporti duraturi.

"Barato?" chiese.

"Sì, ognuno doveva portare una relazione su un Paese che non fosse quello di provenienza e Vargas ha barato!" spiegò Kiku, mentre controllava le fotografie scattate negli ultimi giorni. "Non è vero! San Marino é uno stato indipendente!"

E, dopo quella protesta, se ne rimase quieto a disegnare in un angolo. Fece la caricatura della professoressa di geografia e ne fu parecchio soddisfatto. Poi non si udì più nemmeno il rumore della matita sul figlio. Ludwig si voltò: Feliciano sonnecchiava con la testa appoggiata alle braccia incrociate. Kiku stava caricando le foto sul pc tra uno sbadiglio e l'altro e anche lui iniziava a sentirsi stanco.

"Per oggi basta!" annunciò, dando uno scossone all'italiano perché si svegliasse.

"A proposito. Tuo fratello si sta iscrivendo a tutti i club. Per me vuole battere un record. Ti interessa?" biascicò quello. Ludwig scosse la testa. "No, normale routine. Gli piace mettersi in mostra."

"Kiku, tu hai fratelli?" domandò l'italiano già sulla porta. Il giapponese negò, poi sembrò ripensarci perché aggiunse: "È complicato."

"Domani me lo spiegherai!"

"Senti, stavo pensando di chiedere a papa di prolungare lo stage" disse Gilbert quella sera, tornando in dormitorio da chissà quale baldoria. E Ludwig non ne voleva sapere alcunché. Si limitò a rimproverarlo per essersi sdraiato sul letto con ancora le scarpe addosso.

"Da che pulpito" lo punzecchiò "Non eri tu quello che non sarebbe partito nemmeno morto?"

"Ho cambiato idea. È segnale d'intelligenza sai" ribatté il fratello.

"Proverò a telefonare a casa" gli assicurò Ludwig, scomparendo in bagno e ricomparendo con uno spazzolino sghembo in mezzo ai denti. Gilbert sorrise tra sé: certo che il suo fratellino era proprio cresciuto. Se ne attribuì in parte il merito, e sul suo viso balenò un'espressione soddisfatta.

"A proposito, sembra che a scuola ci sia un certo Matthew Williams. Non sarà il tuo amico di penna". Ludwig agitò lo spazzolino.

"Lo so! Che coincidenza! Il magnifico me è baciato dalla fortuna!"

Da un capitano di hockey, Ludwig si sarebbe aspettato un energumeno in divisa, pronto a fracassare la mazza in testa agli avversari. Matthew Williams non era nulla di tutto ciò. Magari, come gli aveva anticipato Feliciano, si sarebbe trasformato durante le partite, ma quello che ora pattinava verso la balaustra del campo da hockey era un giovanotto magro, infagottato nella divisa, che sorrideva timido e soddisfatto.

"Per oggi basta, ragazzi!" congedò i compagni d'allenamento. Si asciugò la fronte con la manica della felpa.

"Ciao!" salutò Ludwig "Sei del giornalino?". Indicò il blocco di appunti nuovo di zecca che il tedesco teneva stretto nel pugno, con la penna già pronta nella mano destra.

"Si-ì. Posso farti qualche domanda?"

"Certamente!"

**Not**e: secondo capitolo! E non ho la minima idea di come si svilupperà la vicenda.

Ludwig si lamenta del tre perché in Germania il voto massimo è uno.


End file.
